A Death Reaper Of Kekkaishi
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. DSG. Who knew that Tokine's family would except a friend of Masamori into their house, but considering how his grandfather and brother acts, it's no wonder that Masamori would ask the Yukimuras if they could take him in, though why does her grandmother approve of them dating, though she'll have to wait and see who Naruto Uzumaki is. Up For Adoption.


**Here's an idea from Dragon Sage God, I hope everyone likes it and hopefully someone adopts it.**

**A Death Reaper Of Kekkaishi**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Unknown Forest**

It was a cold night, the only person around was a monk called Masamori Sumimura, at the moment he was meditating on a boulder, trying to find his centre, until...

"**BOOOOOM!**"

An explosion sounded off, throwing his concentration out the window, "What was that!?" Being the monk that he was, Masamori heads towards the sound of the explosion, but once he gets there he was in shock.

There was a circular ditch, as though something had fell from a great height, but in the centre was what truly shocked him, it was a boy, looking no older than 13, practically the same age as his brother, with bright blond spiky hair, with whisker-like marks on his cheeks, his clothes were in tatters, the only thing remaining were a pair of burnt orange pants, though in the boy's hand was a strange sword, though it looked like a normal katana, Masamori could sense some kind of energy coming from the blade.

Being who he was, Masamori went down to help the boy, never knowing what will happen from now on.

**Two Years Later**

It's been an interesting two years for Naruto, all that he could remember was trying to stop his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha from leaving the village, the next he finds himself in a bed with a katana perched next to his bed, along with a strange monk with a crescent moon-shaped scar on his forehead, explaining that he found Naruto injured with the sword in his hand.

So having nowhere else to go, Masamori decided to help the young teen, teaching him the ways of the world Naruto found himself in, though when Naruto became strong enough he found out that he could talk with the spirit of his sword, so he took two years to not only learn the world but his spirit blade, which allows him to cut down any evil spirits and send the wayward spirits to past on, Masamori also taught him how to hide his spirit energy so he doesn't attract any evil spirits while in crowded areas.

But now he has arrived at the door of Masamori's next door neighbour's house, explaining that it would be better for him to live with them rather than his family, especially since his brother and grandfather were just as stubborn as each other and would no doubt butt-heads with Naruto, with Naruto more than likely winning since Naruto's Zanpakuto can cut through spirit barriers, even strong ones that his brother can create, so Masamori didn't want his family house being demolished so he asked the Yukimuras for help.

So here a 15 year old Naruto was, standing in front of a door wearing a pair of jeans, black trainers, an orange shirt and a black leather jacket, with a backpack over it, while in his right hand was a 36" Overall Gray Black Wolf Walking Stick. (A.N. You can find it on google, though you can have the blade longer if you want.)

After releasing a sigh, he used his left hand to ring the doorbell, suddenly.

"**KRACKOOOOMMMM!**"

"I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME YOU OLD BAT, I'LL SHOW YOU THAT THE SUMIMURAS ARE THE TRUE SUCCESSORS!"

Hearing the yell, Naruto missed the door opening, standing in the door way was a woman with a red afro hairstyle and her eyes closed. She's wearing an orange apron with a red shirt and blue pants.

She was about to question the young man when a angry female voice yelled out.

"YOU OLD GROUCH, EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT THE TRUE SUCCESSORS ARE THE YUKIMURAS, STARTING NOW I'LL BE THE ONE TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!"

The woman at the door realised what the young man was curious about, so she made herself known, "Oh Don't mind my mother-in-law, she and the next door neighbour always start the morning like this, I believe that it's their way of exercising if you will."

Naruto looks back at the door, seeing the woman, feeling slightly embarrassed for being nosy, "O-Oh, well, ahem! Nice to meet you Miss Yukimura, my names Naruto Uzumaki, I believe Masamori phoned you about myself."

The matriarch of the house was surprised that the young man before her was Naruto, so she welcomed him into her home, just as a balding old man landed where Naruto had been, just as he was getting up Shizue had unfortunately closed the door in his face, causing the old man to have a red forehead from where the door had hit him.

**Inside The House**

Shizue suddenly stopped, "Huh!?" Looking back at the door she thought she hit something, "Hmm, is everything alright Yukimura-san?" But she was knocked out of her thoughts by the young man, "Oh, it's nothing, I just thought I hit something with the door."

Gaining a shrug from Naruto, the two made their way to the living room, where a fair skinned and long, dark brunette was sitting, though a short, older woman with gray hair that ends in a peculiar curl on her forehead had entered the room, mumbling about crotchety old fools and other things, until she too sat down.

Naruto simply smiled at the two, "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, from this day forward I'll be in your care, please look after me." He finishes with a bow.

The elder of the three women smiled, "My such a polite young man, and handsome too, if I were a 10 years younger, Tokine, I approve of you dating such a handsome and strong looking man!"

Hearing this caused the two to blush at the implication, showing that the elder was stuck in the past since that's not how dating works, with Tokine yelling her disapproval, "GRANDMOTHER PLEASE, WE HARDLY KNOW HIM, Y-Y-YOU CAN'T JUST EXCLAIM SUCH THINGS!"

Naruto also helped, "I agree with your granddaughter madam, we have just met and don't even know each other, while your granddaughter is beautiful we might not be compatible for each other, maybe in the future but that's another matter all together since we don't really know what the future may bring."

While the grandmother didn't like being told what to do, she can understand the logic of the two's argument, though that doesn't mean she can't push things along.

**Night-Time**

After the unfortunate embarrassment, the group did a proper introduction, since Masamori also helped Naruto with manners as well, so after that Shizue took Naruto to his room as well as showed him where the bathroom was, once in his room he put his things away and got himself settled, though hanging from his closet was a uniform in his size, "I guess Masamori told Yukimura-san my size, AND I now have to face the pain in the ass School(sigh!)"

As it turned out, even though Masamori did teach Naruto manners, even he was reluctant to agree with Naruto's assessment about school, but unfortunately Naruto had no choice but to do so, so with that Naruto grabbed his towel, "Oh well, might as well wash up and get ready for the boring school life."

He made his way to the bathroom, passing the grandmother as she exits the room herself, "Greeting Naruto, are you planning on having a wash yourself?"

With Naruto nodding, "Yeah, I figured since it'll be my first day at the school, I might as well have a nice relaxing shower and bath since it'd be my last, ya know." He replies back in a joking manner, causing the grandmother to laugh at his humour, knowing how youngsters aren't fans of schools.

Nodding her head in agreement, "Very well, I hope you enjoy your cleaning and soak."

With Naruto thanking her in return as he was entering the bathroom, "Oh, can you please make sure to tell the others that I'll be in here please, I wouldn't want to cause any embarrassment for anyone."

The grandmother just smiled, "Of course Naruto, I'll be sure to tell them." With that she walked away, leaving Naruto to himself, with Naruto closing the door behind him, he missed a slight twitch of the grandmother's mouth.

**20 Minutes Later**

It took a while to clean himself from the sweat and grim he built up to arrive to the Yukimuras, but it was worth it to feel completely clean and now all he was doing was relaxing in the bath, "Alright, I think that's enough, time to get out and dry off."

Just as he got out of the bath he missed the bathroom door opening, suddenly everything was moving in slow-motion, Naruto had his back to the door, a towel drying his back with steam hiding his lower half, showing his lean muscular build, but when he heard the door open his eyes widen and turned to the opening, standing there was Tokine, having a towel covering her naked body, with both teens eyes widening at the same time, Tokine did the one thing any girl her age did for such a thing.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed her head off and tried to cover herself some more, though the next thing she didn't expect was.

"**CRASHHHHHHH!**"

The sound of glass breaking, looking up she saw that the naked Naruto was gone, all that she could see was an empty bathroom, but there was something off, the window was broken from the inside, which could only mean one thing.

"(Gasp!) NARUTO!"

Running towards the broken window, making sure to be careful of any shards, she looked outside and saw something that both scared her and embarrassed her, Naruto was spread out on the ground with a big lump on his head, along with only having a towel wrapped around his lower-half, showing that he was knocked out after diving head first out the window.

At that time her grandmother appeared, "Oh yes, I forgot to mention, young Naruto was in the bath wanting to relax after his travels and to prepare for his first day of going to your school tomorrow."

Her granddaughter looked at her in disbelief, "You couldn't have told me that BEFORE I entered the bathroom."

The old lady simply smiled, "Well it will teach you to always be mindful of your surroundings, though I must admit, I never thought he would be so shocked that he'd leap out the window."

With that the two made their way to help Naruto into his room, unfortunately Tokine and her grandmother had no choice but to help him change into a pair of pyjama pants, though Tokine was the one to hold him up by the arms and making sure to keep her head turned away, not wanting to see anything private of Naruto's, her grandmother held no such means, "Oh my, who would have thought a 16 year old would have something that big, my if I was 20 years younger, fu fu fufufufu~"

This announcement caused by her grandmother caused Tokine to blush even more at the implication, though thankfully the elder had finished what she was doing and the two placed Naruto to bed, with Tokine having to explain what happened the next day and how Naruto found himself in his room with some pyjama pants on.

**The End.**

**There you have it, a shinigami-Naruto/Kekkaishi Crossover, I hoped everyone enjoyed it and hopefully someone will adopt it soon.**

**I'm not gonna say what power Naruto's Z****anpakuto has that way whoever adopts can work it out with Dragon Sage God, along with the pairing(s).**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or ****Kekkaishi. **(Or Bleach.)


End file.
